Missão Escolar
by Hyuuga Natsumi
Summary: Seis jovens recebem uma missão um tanto diferente, eles terão que passar um tempo em uma escola e nem sabem o objetivo da missão... mas la acontecerá muita coisa!Comédia, Romance, Rivalidade ...[naruhina][sasusaku][nejiten]Mandem Reviews!n.n
1. Missão um tanto diferente

** Missão Escolar  
**

** Um dia normal em Konoha, a não ser por alguns ninjas terem sido chamados logo cedo para uma missão, agora, seis ninjas se encontravam na sala da hokage esperando qual tipo de missão seria...**

Naruto- Tsunade no baa chan, fala logo qual é a missão datee bayo!!

Tsunade- bem, a missão de vocês vai ser passar um tempo em uma escola normal, sendo alunos normais, e não ninjas...

Sasuke- e o porque disso?

Tsunade- bom, o porque vocês descobrirão sozinhos!

Neji- como assim "agente tem que descobrir", que tipo de missão é essa ?

Tsunade- como eu já falei vocês irão descobrir sozinhos e eu não vou dizer mais nada...

Tenten- muito estranha essa missão mas eu gostei n.n

Sakura- que legal!!! Eu sempre quis saber como era estudar em uma escola que não fosse para ser ninja n.n

Sasuke- hunf...

Tsunade- bem, esse aqui será o uniforme que vocês usaram- entregando o uniforme- como vocês vão entrar no meio do ano eu ja consegui a turma em que cada um vai ficar...

Hinata- e qual será?

Tsunade- na turma 1 A ficaram Hinata, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, como Neji e Tenten são mais velhos eles ficaram na turma 2 B, agora andem logo que daqui uma hora vocês iram partir...

Todos- haiii!!!!- todos saindo e indo arrumar suas coisas

Tsunade- essa missão será muito boa pra eles!!!n.n

Shizune- hai!

**Na casa de Naruto...**

Naruto- acabei datee bayo!-_ saindo de casa e indo para o portão de Konoha_

**Na mansão Hyuuga...**

Neji- o que você achou dessa missão Hinata?- _peguntava enquanto terminava de arrumar as suas coisas_

Hinata- ahhh Neji, eu gostei bastante, mas eu to um pouco nervosa, afinal agente só estudo na academia ninja, e não em uma escola...

Neji- hunf...terminei aqui, vamos Hinata?

Hinata- haii!!!- _fechando a mochila_

**Na casa de Sakura...**

Sakura- to indo mãe, beijo!!!

Sra Haruno- vai com Deus filha!!!

Sakura- n.n

**Na casa de Tenten...**

Sra Mitsashi- filha, o Neji e a Hinata estão te esperando lá fora!!!

Tenten- to indo mãe, tiau !!!

Sra Mitsashi- tiau filha

**Na casa de Sasuke...**

Sasuke- acho que já ta tudo aqui- _revisando a mochila_- tudo certo!!!-_saindo e fechando a casa_

**Na saída de Konoha...**

Naruto- já ta todo mundo aqui, vamos indo então datte bayo!!!

Hinata- hai...

Tenten- será que tem bastante menino bonito la?

Sakura- tomara que sim!!!!n.n

Hinata- n.n"

Neji e Sasuke- ¬¬

Naruto- será que tem meninas bonitas lá?

Neji- deve ter sim!!!

Sasuke- tomara!!!u.u

Meninas- ¬¬

**Passaram dois dias de viagem até que eles chegaram na escola e tiveram uma surpresa...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oi gente, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo será maior!!!!n.n Mandem Reviews !!!n.n


	2. confusões

Naruto- nooooossaaaaaaaa!!! Essa escola é enorme datte bayo!!!

Neji- e tem muita gatinha aqui!!!

Tenten- grande coisa ¬¬

Sakura- tem bastante gatinho aqui também!!!n.n

Sasuke- grande coisa ¬¬

Tenten- iiiiii Sasuke, deu pra me imitar agora é?

Sasuke- não enche ¬¬

Tenten- ta estressado ¬¬

Hinata- ta gente, vamo para e entrar logo na escola...

????- concordo com você gatinha!!!!

Hinata- que... quem é vo... você?

????- meu nome é Makoto prazer!!!!

Hinata- pra...prazer

Makoto- espero que agente esteja na mesma turma, bom eu vou indo gatinha, tiau amorzinho

Hinata- ti...tiau

Makoto sai andando com um sorrisinho sexy para Hinata que cora na hora 

Tenten- oooooooohhhhhh Hinata em... conquistando corações!!!n.n

Sakura- já chegou arrasando

Tenten- fora que aquele garoto era lindo!!!

Naruto- queeeeee? Você chama aquilo de lindo? Além de feio é muito covencido, quem ele acha que é pra dizer que a Hinata é o amorzinho dele? Duvido que a Hinata gostou dele...

Sasuke- iiiiiiiii, o Naruto ta gostando da Hinata, cuida dela em Neji!!! Huahuahuuahua

Neji- melhor o Naruto que aquele tal de Makoto ¬¬

Hinata- ta gente, parem com isso agora òó

Sakura- é a Hinata tem razão, daqui a pouco agente se atrasa

Tenten- então vamos

**Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura foram para sua sala enquanto Neji e Tenten foram para outra...**

**Na sala 1 A ...**

Resumindo, a sala tava uma zuera total, era bolinha de papel pra cá, gritos pra lá, enfim, só pararam quando o professor entrou na sala...

Professor- todos em seus lugares que eu quero apresentar uns alunos novos que chegaram na escola, podem entrar...

Os quatro entraram na sala seguido por olhares de todos, dos meninos para Hinata e Sakura e das meninas para Naruto e Sasuke 

Professor- esses são Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura, sejam bem vindos e podem escolher um lugar pra sentar...

Menino- as duas gatinhas ali ó, tem lugar aqui do lado...

Menina- pros meninos também tem lugar aqui do lado...

Naruto- vamos senta os quatro la no fundão porque é la que tem mais bagunça...

Sakura- vamos...- indo em direção ao fundão e sentando em uma classe- parece que aquele garoto não ficou na nossa turma Hinata

Hinata- graças a Deus...

Naruto- viu, eu disse que a Hinata não gostava dele

Sasuke- calem a boca que eu quero assistir a aula u.u

Naruto- até parece que você ta afim de assistir a aula ¬¬

**Na sala 2 B ...**

Professor- esses são Neji e Tenten, novos alunos da turma, sejam bem vindos e sentem-se em algum lugar vago

Neji- ei Tenten, vamos sentar la na fila da parede que tem dois lugares vagos

Tenten- hai n.n

Professor- bom, eu quero um trabalho de grupo agora com 5 componentes

Tenten- ei Neji, vamos fazer nós dois e mais três pessoas?

Neji- hai, mas quem?

Tenten- deixa comigo...- levantando da classe e subindo na cadeira- ALGUÉM QUE FAZER GRUPO COMIGO E COM O NEJI?

Neji- O.O

Yukio- eu quero

Yume- eu também

Leni- eu também quero

Tenten- então ta formado o grupo

Neji- Tenten, você é louca?E se o professor te expulsa?O.O""

Tenten- ahhhh Neji, o professor acabou de sair n.n

Neji- ¬¬"

**Recreio (**a melhor hora da escola n.n

Naruto- cade o Neji, Tenten?

Tenten- ele já ta vindo, é que ele foi la na cantina compra um refri pra mim

Sasuke- hum, muito cavalheiro da parte do Neji, vai ver ele gosta da Tenten

Naruto- será?

Tenten- ge...gente, não pensem besteira...

Neji- que besteira Tenten?- chegando derrepente

Tenten- nada não Neji

Neji- sei, mas ta aqui ó- entregando o refri

Tenten- valew

Hinata- a nããããããõoooooo!!!!! Sakura me esconde agora!!!!

Sakura- o que houve Hinata?

Hinata- aquele garoto que deu em cima de mim na entrada ta vindo aqui

Naruto- não se preocupe Hinata, eu dou um jeito nele

Hinata- O.O

Makoto- oi gracinha, tudo bem?

Naruto- escuta aqui, quem você acha que é pra fala assim com ela, a Hinata tem namorado sabia?

Hinata- O.O

Makoto- a é, posso saber quem é?

Naruto- é...bem é o ...é...sou eu

Hinata- O.O- desmaindo

Sakura- hinataaaa

Makoto- duvido que é você

Naruto- cara, você é chato eim?

Makoto- cala essa boca idiota

Naruto- vamo vê quem é idiota então

Makoto- você que pediu- indo pra cima de Naruto que acerta um soco em cheio no Makoto

Diretora- O QUE EATA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Continua...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yo minna, taí mais um capítulo!!!n.n continuem mandando reviews e se tiverem alguma idéia para fic podem me mandar que eu vou adorar saber n.n !!! bjos

Respondendo reviews :

Haine Uzumaki: oi, que bom que você gostou da fic, é a primeira que eu faço n.n!!! Só deu pra mim postar hoje porque eu tinha que estudar pra uma prova de espanhol que eu tive çç, mas taí mais um capítulo, espero que goste n.n !!!! bjão

Quartzo Cristal: oi, que legal, você tb gostou da minha fic, to feliz n.n !!!! Que bom que você vai acompanhar, não vai ter Gaara e Ino n.n !!! bjão


	3. Levando detenção

Naruto- xiiii, agora ferrou!!!

Makoto- tudo sua culpa ¬¬

Naruto- olha aqui garoto, vai toma nesse teu...

Diretora- PAREM AGORA!!!OS DOIS VENHAM COMIGO PARA DIRETORIA ÒÓ

Naruto e Makoto sairam seguindo a diretora enquanto os outros alunos olhavam com enormes gotas na cabeça...

Tenten- nossa, como essa diretora grita

Neji- pior

Triiiinnnn, trinnnnn (isso era pra ser o sinal do fim do intervalo XD)

Sakura- vamos indo para a sala

Hinata- vamos

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Neji saíram andando mas Sasuke parecia ir para outra direção...

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, onde você vai?

Sasuke- no banheiro, vão indo que depois eu vou...

Sakura- ta bom- indo para a sala

No banheiro, antes de entrar Sasuke ouviu um estranho barulho, então resolveu se esconder para ver o que era, mas não gostou nada do que viu, dois garotos de uns 10 anos segurando um menininho de 8 que levava varios socos na barriga de outro garoto que parecia ter 11 anos...

Menino- você não vai me dar o dinheiro, então toma- o menino leva outro soco e gospe sangue

Sasuke- O.O

Menino- mas esse dinheiro é meu, aaaaaaahhhhhh- leva outro soco

Sasuke (por íncrivel que pareça) sentiu pena do menino e foi ajudalo ...

Sasuke- ei vocês três, larguem agora esse garoto se não quiseram que a situação piore pro lado de vocês-fazendo cara de mal

Meninos- vamo sai daqui- correndo feito loucos

Sasuke- você está bem?

Menino- minha barriga dói muito, mas obrigada por me ajudar, qual seu nome?

Sasuke- Sasuke, e o seu?

Menino- Fuyu, ei, você é forte, não é?

Sasuke- sou sim, por que?

Fuyu- por favor, me treine pra mim ser forte igual a você, por favor!!!!

Sasuke- O.O

**Enquanto isso na sala 1**** A ...**

Sakura- o sasuke-kun ta demorando...

Hinata- o naruto-kun também, será que ele vai ganhar detenção?

Sakura- com certeza... n.n

Hinata- tudo por causa daquele garoto idiota, odiei esse tal de Makoto òó

Sakura- ehhhhh, até agora ele só trouxe problemas

Hinata- aham

**Na sala 2 B ...**

Tenten- ebaaaaaaa, o professor não veio, dois períodos vagos, que booom!!!

Neji- aham, mas o que agente vai fazer?

Tenten- sei lá, acho que eu vou sair pra caminhar pela escola...

Neji- boa idéi ...- não conseguiu terminar de falar porque levou uma estojada na cabeça- quem foi o filha da putxxx

**Na diretoria ...**

Naruto- mas diretora, quem começou tudo foi ele, quem deve ganhar detenção é ele ...

Diretora- JÁ DISSE QUE OS DOIS VÃO GANHAR DETENÇÃO POR QUE ESTAVAM BRIGANDO!!!

Makoto- e quanto ao soco que eu levei?

Diretora- azar o seu ¬¬

Makoto- òó

Naruto- ta bom, mas qual será a detenção?

Diretora- vocês virão para a aula sábado o dia inteiro...

Naruto- droga- sussurrando

Makoto- "esse idiota ainda me paga"

Diretora- agora voltem a sala de aula que os professores tem algo a falar para os seus alunos ...

Naruto e Makoto- hai- saindo da sala

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oiiiiiiiii, mais um capítulo, espero que esteja bom, MANDEM REVIEWS n.n

Uchira Feh : que bom que você gostou, espero que acompanhe a fic, é a primeira que eu faço!!!! XD bjinhos n.n

Quartzo Cristal: que bom que você ta gostando, fico muito feliz n.n, mas se você tiver alguma opnião ou idéia pode me dizer, ta? Afinal é a minha primeira fic e eu gosto de opniões XD, a é, a diretora não é a Tsunade, é um personagem ai que eu inventei , continue acompanhando, bejão n.n


	4. Eba Vai ter excursão!

**No banheiro ...**

Sasuke- como assim treinar você?

Fuyu- ahhhhh, não se faça de besta ¬¬

Sasuke- mas respeito comigo em garoto ¬¬

Fuyu- ta certo, mas eu quero que você me ensine a dar e defender socos e chutes, a ser mais resistente, enfim, essas coisas basicas de luta

Sasuke- você quer aprender a lutar para poder se defender?

Fuyu- aham

Sasuke- tudo bem... ( queeeeee, o Sasuke aceitou treinar o garotinho? Nossa, ele ta bonsinho em? )

Fuyu- você não é um ninja mas eu posso te chamar de Sasuke- sensei?

Sasuke- "mas eu sou um ninja¬¬, mas tudo bem, ele não sabe mesmo"- pode...

Fuyu- legal, quando começamos?

Sasuke- pra mim tanto faz

Fuyu- sabádo então as 14:00

Sasuke- certo... mas você está ciente que vai se machucar as vezes, né?

Fuyu- hai, mas mudando de assunto, você faz sucesso com as garotas né? Porque eu notei que elas babam em você ...

Sasuke- sim, por que?

Fuyu- nada não

Sasuke- sei ¬¬, mas vai pra aula que eu também já vou indo- se levantando e indo para a sala

Fuyu- hai Sasuke- sensei- indo para a sua sala

**Na sala 1 A ...**

Hinata- olha la, o Naruto-kun ta vindo

Sakura- é mesmo- olhando para a porta- o Sasuke vem logo atrás

Naruto- vai até sua classe emburrado- que droga, vou ter que vim na aula Sábado

Sasuke- bem feito, huahuahua

Sakura- mas porque você demorou tanto em Sasuke- kun?

Sasuke conta toda a história para eles...

Sakura- que bonito...

Naruto- nunca pensei que o Sasuke sentiria pena de alguém a esse ponto

Sasuke- cala a boca dobe

Naruto- ¬¬ teme

Hinata- gente, o professor chegou...

**Na sala 2 B ...**

Yukio- foi mal Neji, não era pra acertar em você, gomem

Neji- é, mas agora formou um galo na minha cabeça, o que que tinha nesse estojo?

Yukio- é...bem, tinha pedra

Tenten- O.O"

Neji- você queria machucar mesmo em?O.O"

Yuki- -.-

Tenten- vamos lá na enfermaria Neji?

Neji- hai- saindo da sala com Tenten

**Na sala 1 A ...**

Professor- alunos, o colégio irá fazer uma excursão com vocês para- foi interrompido pela gritaria- CALEM A BOCA E ESCUTEM

Todos- O.O"

Professor- bem, como eu dizia, vocês irão fazer uma excursão no fim da semana que vem, nós iremos para uma fazenda onde tem piscinas, trilhas, competições, banho de lama, passeio a cavalo, rios, enfim, um monte de coisas que uma fazenda pode ter, mas vocês terão que andar sempre em dupla sendo um menino e uma menina, da mesma turma, por isso já vou dar esse tempo para vocês escolherem...- gritaria geral

Naruto- HINATAAAAAA, VOCÊ FAZ COMIGO?

Hinata- ha... hai n.n

Sasuke- para de gritar Naruto

Naruto- ¬¬

Sasuke estava numa tormenta com sua mente, ele queria chamar Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, estava confuso, se fosse antes ele teria certeza de que não iria chamar, mas agora ele estava divido, até que...

Menino- ei Sakura né? Você que fazer dupla comigo?

Sakura- não

Menino- por que não

Sakura- por que não e se eu disse não é não

Manino- desculpe, mas você vai comigo sim u.u

Sakura- ta me obrigando é?

Menino- sim

Sakura- sonha

Menino- eu não sonho e você vai comigo e acabou

Sakura- eu já disse que- foi interrompida por Sasuke que se metera na frente do garoto

Sasuke- ELA JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VAI COM VOCÊ, ELA VAI COMIGO- com a mão fechada pronto para dar um soco no garoto

Menino- tudo bem- saindo de mansinho com o rabinho entre as pernas

Sakura- valew Sasuke, mas é verdade que você vai comigo?

Sasuke- sim

Sakura- "leeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal"- n.n

**Na enfermaria...**

Tenten- parece que a enfermeira não esta

Neji- droga

Tenten- deixa que eu faço o curativo em você então- pegando o materia necessário para o curativo

Neji- hai

Tenten começou a fazer o curativo em Neji, mas seus rostos estavam bem próximos, até que os seus olhos se encontraram e...**ACABOU O CAPÍTULO n.n**

**Continua...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais um capítulo,obrigada para quem está lendo e MANDEM REVIEWS XD

Respondendo reviews

Uchira Feh: que bom que você ta adorando XD, bjinhxxx

Miseno-san: oi, que legal, você também gostou XD n.n D , a é, nessa fic não vai ter ShikaTema e GaaIno, mas talvez em outra tenha n.n, e daqui pouco tempo vai ter beijo na boca XD

Obrigado pelo elogio e continue acompanhando, bjão

Fashunrey: concordo n.n, o seu lindinho vingador e a Sakura vão aparecer bastante daqui pra frente XD, bjos bjos

NaH-Higurashi: que bom que você adorou e taí mais um capítulo, espero que esteja bom n.n, bjinhos n.n


	5. Tinha que ser o baka do Makoto!

Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, um podia sentir a respiração do outro, quando iam finalmente se beijar ...

Makoto- escancarando a porta- cadê a enfermeira?

Tenten- se separando de Neji- e...ela não está aqui...

Makoto- que droga, e como fica o roxo do soco que eu levei?

Neji- azar o seu

Mekoto- ¬¬, escuta aqui seu cegueta, vai se agarrar com sua namoradinha vai...

Neji- CEGUETA É TUA MÃE !!!!ÒÓ

Makoto- não fala da minha mãe seu infeliz

Neji- agora você me paga- acertando um soco em cheio em Makoto

Enfermeira- chegando de repente- A ENFERMARIA NÃO É LUGAR PRA BRIGAREM, OS TRÊS PARA DIREÇÃO

**Na sala 1 A ...**

Professor- bem, como vocês bagunçaram muito hoje vai ter prova surpresa agora, guardem o material e só deixem a caneta na classe

Todos- O QUEEE?

Professor- sem reclamação que eu já vou entregar a prova

Naruto- que droga, vou tirar zero ...

Sasuke- bem feito

Naruto- ¬¬

Hinata- Na...Naruto-kun, eu posso dar cola pra você

Naruto- sério? Valeeeeeu Hinataaaaa, eu te amo - abraçando Hinata

Hinata- mais vermelha que o vermelho- O.O Na...Naruto-kun

Sakura- n.n

**Ne direção ...**

Diretora- você denovo? Bem, já vi que a culpa é sua então pois é a segunda vez hoje Makoto, mais um Sábado de aula pra você

Mekoto- droga, mas e o Neji?

Diretora- a sim, você ta liberado Neji

Neji- hai- saindo da sala

Makoto- mas porque? Ele me deu um soco!!!

Diretora- bem feito

Makoto- ¬¬

**Na sala 2 B ...**

Neji- entrando na sala

Tenten- e ai Neji?

Neji- a diretora me liberou e deu detenção só pra aquele idiota

Tenten- que bom, aquele garoto é um baka total

Neji- concordo

**Na sala 1 A ...**

Naruto- Hinata, qual a resposta da cinco?- sussurrando

Hinata- é a letra B- sussurrando

Professor- surgindo do nada- bonito, então os dois estavam colando, pra fora da sala agora

Naruto e Hinata saem da sala

Naruto- droga, desculpa Hinata, por minha causa você se ferrou também

Hinata- não se preocupe Naruto-kun

Naruto- claro que eu me preocupo, você é muito especial pra mim n.n

Hinata- vermelha- O.O

**Na sala 2 B ...**

Tenten- não agüento mais, eu vou ficar la no corredor

Neji- eu vou com você

Neji e Tenten saem da sala e encontram Naruto e Hinata no corredor, os quatro começam a conversar e Naruto conta do passeio a eles ...

Neji- Tenten, vamos eu e você?

Tenten- ha...hai n.n -"ai ai ai, eu e o Neji no pesseio sózinhos, que maravilha"

Triiiiin, triiiiin( sinal da escola n.n"")

Sakura- ai estão vocês, vamos?

Hinata- hai

Sasuke- Naruto, o endereço da república que agente vai morar esta com você?

Naruto- hai, tá aqui no meu caderno e... CADE O MEU CADERNO?

Tenten- não diga que você esqueceu na sala

Naruto- droga, pior que sim

Neji- e agora? Já fecharam a sala!!!

Fuyu- Sauke-sensei, eu ouvi a conversa e se quiserem podem ficar lá na minha casa...

Sakura- ai que bom, você que é o Fuyu?

Fuyu- hai

Sakura- que gracinha- apertando a bochecha de Fuyu

Todos- n.n""

Fuyu- vamos? O meu irmão ta me esperando, eu apresento vocês pra ele, mas já vou avisar, ele é muito chato e eu odeio ele òó

Sasuke- não sabia que você tinha irmão

Os sete vão até a saida do colégio e se encontram com quem menos queriam...

**Continua ...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gente, desculpe a demora pra postar o capítulo, é que o meu PC estragou, buáááááááááá çç, mas agora já ta direintinho denovo n.n!!! MANDEM REVIEWS

Respondendo reviews:

Kagura-Lari: que bom n.n, quase que você acertou, mas quem estrga tudo é nada mais nada menos que o Makoto, continue lendo, bjus XD

Carou-chan: valew, que bom que você ta gostando, tai o capítulo, espero que esteja bom, bjinhos XD

NaH-Higurashi: vai ter que ficar na espectativa porque o beijo ainda não saiu n.n, mas que bom que você ta gostando D bjão

Sakura-annynha: olaaaaa!!!! Que legal que você gosto da missão deles, e tai o capítulo, tomara que esteja bom, continue lendo, bjus XD

Saki-chan - The uchiha girl: oiiiii, esse capitulo tem bastante naruhina, espero que goste,continue acompanhando n.n bjinhos D


	6. ELE É SEU IRMÃO? A NÃÃÃOOO!

Naruto- QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ELE É O SEU IRMÃO?

Fuyu- hai, porque?

Neji- porque ele deu em cima da minha prima e levou um soco do Naruto, me chamou de cegueta e levou outro soco u.u

Fuyu- O.O

Makoto- Ei Fuyu, porque você ta com esses idiotas ai?

Fuyu- eles são meus amigos e vão ficar la em casa hoje

Makoto- QUEEEEEEEEE? LA EM CASA? NEM PENSA !!!

Fuyu- vão sim u.u

Makoto- é só o que faltava

Naruto- digo o mesmo, acho que eu vou dormir na rua hoje

Makoto- então vai

Naruto- só porque você quer eu não vou ¬¬

Makoto- òó

Sasuke- quem sabe agente vai duma vez?u.u

Hinata- fazer o que né? Vamos...

Tenten- hai

**Na casa de Fuyu e Makoto ...**

Sakura- no...nossa, i...isso não é ca...casa... É UMA MANSÃO!!!!O.O

Tenten- é enorme O.O

Makoto- claro que é uma mansão, agente é rico o dãããã

Naruto- cala a boca que ninguém te perguntou nada ¬¬

Makoto- òó

Fuyu- vamos entrando n.n

Todos- hai

Os jovens entraram na casa e perceberam que não tinha ninguém ...

Sasuke- ei Fuyu, porque não tem ninguém?

Fuyu- é que nossos pais foram viajar e só ficou eu e meu irmão

Makoto- e os empregados, é claro u.u

Naruto- ninguém pergunto ¬¬

Makoto- escuta aqui, você está na minha casa, então cala a boca

Naruto- a casa é do Fuyu também

Makoto- na verdade a casa não é do Fuyu

Neji- porque que não? Vocês são irmãos ...

Fuyu- eu prefiro não falar sobre isso- ficando com a cara fechada- eu vou pro meu quarto- saindo dali

Hinata- o que houve com ele?

Makoto- ahhhh, é uma longa história, mas em todo caso deixa pra la, o quarto de vocês é naquele corredor subindo a escada, tem três quartos sobrando

Sakura- então agente vai ter que dormir de dupla

Hinata- hai

Makoto- se você quiser pode dormir lá no meu quarto Hinata ...

Hinata- NEM MORTA!!!!! ÒÓ

Makoto- ÇÇ

Naruto- bem feito huahuahuahua

Makoto- ¬¬

Neji- vamos fazer assim, eu fico no quarto com a Tenten...

Tenten- O.O "legal"- pensando

Neji- o Sasuke fica no mesmo quarto que a Sakura...

Sakura- "beleza"- pensando

Neji- e o Naruto com a Hinata ...

Hinata- "eu e o Naruto-kun"- pensando com a cara vermelha

Naruto- então vamos indo que eu quero tomar um banho que eu to cansadissimo

Hinata- va...vamos

Sasuke- eu já vou fazer a lição de amanhã

Sakura- Sasuke-kun, você me ajuda com a minha?

Sasuke- tudo bem

Sakura- n.n

Neji- eu vo come alguma coisa, vem comigo Tenten?

Tenten- hai

Mekoto- eu vou ver teve

**No quarto de Fuyu ...**

Fuyu estava deitado na cama chorando com um quadro na mão onde tinha uma mulher, um homem, um menino de uns 18 anos e o Fuyu...

Fuyu- um dia eu vou vingar todos vocês- chorando

**Continua ...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oiiii minna, taí mais um capítulo, MANDEM REVIEWS D

Respondendo reviews:

Carou-chan: concordo, o Makoto sempre estraga tudo!!!! Continue acompanhando, bjão bjão D

Sakura-annynha: tai o outro capítulo, gostei da sua fic tb, eu vou acompanha, só não faz muito parecida com a minha tá? Bjão bjão XD


	7. História de Fuyu

**No quarto de Sakura e Sasuke ...**

Sasuke- Sakura vai fazendo ai que eu vou no banheiro

Sakura- hai- continuando a lição

Sasuke estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando ouve um barulho de choro que vinha da direção do quarto de Fuyu...

Sasuke- batendo na porta- Fuyu, posso entrar?

Fuyu- secando as lagrimas e colocando o quadro no bide do lado de sua cama- pode

Sasuke- entrando no quarto e sentando do lado de Fuyu- Fuyu, você tava chorando?

Fuyu- não, foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho...

Sasuke- Fuyu, eu sou seu sensei e você não me engana, o que foi, porque você saiu da sala daquele jeito?

Fuyu- eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso, mas eu vou contar pra você Sasuke sensei

Sasuke- fale então

Fuyu- é que na verdade eu não sou irmão de sangue do Makoto, eu sou filho adotivo dos pais dele

Sasuke- por isso que aquela hora ele disse que a casa não era sua ...

Fuyu- hai, mas você ta vendo aquele quadro?- apontando para o quadro

Sasuke- sim, o que tem?

Fuyu- aquela mulher mulher era a minha mãe, aquele homem era o meu pai e aquele garoto meu irmão mais velho

Sasuke- o que houve com eles?

Fuyu- agente vivia no país da areia, minha mãe era uma jounin e meu pai um jounin especial, meu irmão era um ambu e eu gostava muito dele, agente era muito amigo, nós éramos de um clã de linhagem avançada

Sasuke- O.O, então você era da vila da areia, mas qual era a linhagem avançada de vocês?

Fuyu- agente tem o poder de manipular todos os cinco elementos, terra, vento, água, fogo e trovão

Sasuke- O.O

Fuyu- eu ainda não tinha entrado na academia ninja, eu tinha apenas 6 anos quando aconteceu...- chorando muito

Sasuke- aconteceu o que Fuyu?

Fuyu- 10 ninjas ambus de outra vila foram contratados por um outro clã para destruir o nosso- chorando muito

Sasuke- Fuyu ...

Fuyu- eu e meu irmão tinhamos ido tomar banho de rio naquele fim de semana, já era tarde quando nós decidimos voltar para casa, quando nós entramos no clã vimos rastros de sangue por toda parte, eu não estava entendendo nada mas meu irmão estava muito sério

Sasuke- "parece a minha história"- pensando

Fuyu- não demorou muito nós começamos a ver muitos corpos mortos no chão, eu estava apavorado, quando chegamos em minha casa meu irmão mandou eu sair correndo dali, mas foi tarde demais- chorando muito, mas muito mesmo

Sasuke- o que aconteceu?

Fuyu- dois ambus me seguraram e outros três atacaram meu irmão, eles eram muito mais fortes, meu pai e minha mãe estavam amarrados, não demorou muito e conseguiram encurralar meu irmão e amarraram ele

Sasuke- ...

Fuyu- os dois ambus que estavam me segurando me levaram para perto deles e disseram que não iam me matar mas como tudo tem um preço eles disseram que eu teria que ver a morte da pessoas que eu mais amava

Sasuke- "parece pior que a minha história"- pensando

Fuyu- eu tentei me livrar, mas não consegui, tentei fechar os olhos mas eles os seguraram para que ficassem abertos, primeiro pegaram minha mãe e foram matando ela aos pouquinhos, eu já não agüentava mais ver, depois meu pai com um jutsu de ilusão, e por último meu irmão, igual a minha mãe e ao meu pai, o mataram lentamente, eu não agüentava mais ver aquilo- chorando muito- até que eles me largaram e disseram que eu nunca seria nada e nem ia conseguir me vingar deles...até hoje eu me lembro daquele dia horrível, eu tento esquecer, mas não dá- chorando muito

Sasuke- comigo aconteceu uma coisa parecida, meu irmão matou todo meu clã e só me deixou vivo, ele me fez ver a morte de todo o clã, mas creio que pra você foi mais difícil ainda ...

Fuyu- então você é um ninja?

Sasuke- hai

Fuyu- Sasuke sensei- chorando

Sasuke- eu sei como isso dói perder todo mundo que gostamos, por isso eu vou te treinar bastante pra você ser um ninja muito forte e reconstruir o seu clã

Fuyu- esse é o problema, quando eu pedi pra você me treinar era só para ser uma coisa básica, mas se eu quiser ser um ninja eu vou ter que ir embora de casa...

Sasuke- mas por que?

Fuyu- quando meu clã inteito morreu eu fui para um orfanato, e os pais de Makoto me adotaram, mas com uma condição, eu não poderia ser ninja, porque eles não queriam um ninja na família deles...

Sasuke- então você vai vim morar comigo

Fuyu- sé...sério?

Sasuke- sim, quando seus pais adotivos voltarem de viajem eu falo com eles

Fuyu- mas porque você está fazendo tudo isso por mim?

Sasuke- porque nós somos iguais

Fuyu- chorando- sasuke sensei- abraçando Sasuke

Sasuke- agora limpa essas lágrimas, e vai comer alguma coisa que você deve estar com fome

Fuyu- ta bom, mas antes disso, me responde uma coisa, os seus amigos são ninjas também né?

Sasuke- hai

Fuyu- e porque vocês estão lá na escola?

Sasuke- é que agente recebeu uma missão de passar um tempo nessa escola, só que agente teria que descobrir o objetivo dessa missão, mas até agora nada...

Fuyu- hum "acho que eu sei o objetivo dessa missão"- pensando

Sasuke- uma última coisa Fuyu

Fuyu- o que foi?

Sasuke- não leve tanto a sério a vingança

Fuyu- como assim?

Sasuke- nunca deixe a vingança em primeiro lugar, porque depois você pode se arrepender...

Fuyu- O.O, tudo bem, eu vou tentar n.n

Sasuke- n.n

Continua...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

buááááááááááá !!!!Muito triste esse capítulo, tadinho do Fuyu, mas o Sasuke mudou em, agora ele ta bonzinho, n.n MANDEM REVIEWS

NaH-Higurashi: taí o cap., postei rápido hoje né? Hehehe, triste esse cap. não? Mas o próximo vai ser engraçado, vai rola muita coisa nessa casa ainda, casa não né, mansão, porque como diz o Makoto, eles são ricos XD, bjão !!!!n.n


	8. Verdade ou Desafio?

**No quarto de Naruto e Hinata ...**

Naruto- Hinata, eu vou descer, vamos?

Hinata- hai

**Na cozinha...**

Tenten- NEJIIIIIIII, OLHA O QUE EU ACHEI AQUI!!!!

Neji- o que?

Tenten- uma garrafa n.n

Neji- e daí?

Tenten- ¬¬ como e daí? Vamos fazer jogo da verdade ou desafio com ela n.n

Neji- hum

**No quarto de Sakura e Sasuke ...**

Sasuke- entrando no quarto

Sakura- porque você demorou?

Sasuke conta toda a história para Sakura

Sakura- que passado triste o do Fuyu, parece pior que o seu ...

Sasuke- aham, mas em fim, eu vou ajudar ele no que precisar ...

Sakura- "nossa, como o sasuke-kun mudou, ele ficou mais kawai ainda"- pensando

Sasuke- eu vou la pra sala, vamos?

Sakura- hai n.n

**Na sala ...**

Sasuke- o que ta passando na tv?

Makoto- nada de bom

Sasuke- não perguntei pra você, perguntei pro Naruto u.u

Makoto- ¬¬

Naruto- nada de bom

Makoto- tudo isso pra saber a mesma coisa

Fuyu- chegando na sala- será que dá pra para de complicar com eles Makoto?

Makoto- não dá

Fuyu- òó

Tenten- GENTEEEEEEE!!!!!OLHA O QUE EU ACHEI!!!!!

Hinata- o que?

Tenten- uma garrafa

Sakura- e daí?

Tenten- até você?

Sakura- óõ

Neji- é pra fazer verdade ou desafio

Naruto- legal, eu gosto dessa bricadeira...

Tenten- então vamos começar...

Todos sentam em roda e Tenten gira a garrafa que dá em ...

Naruto pergunta e Fuyu responde ...

Naruto- verdade ou desafio?

Fuyu- verdade

Naruto- porque você odeia o seu irmão Makoto?

Fuyu- porque ele é idiota, irritante, feio, estúpido, burro, fraco, covarde, encomodativo, horrível, muito baka, mangolão, sem graça, anta, mula, jegue, jumento, retardado...

Todos- O.O

Makoto- já chega Fuyu!!!!òó

Fuyu- também acho, porque a lista é grande

Naruto- huahuahuahuahau

Makoto- òó

Naruto- girando a garrafa

Makoto pergunta e Neji responde ...

Makoto- a ai?

Neji- verdade

Makoto- se eu não tivesse chegado aquele dia na enfermaria você e Tenten teriam se beijado?

Neji- O.O é...bem... sim- vermelho

Tenten- vermelha

Todos- O.O

Makoto- girando a garrafa...

Sakura pergunta e Tenten responde ...

Tenten- desfio

Sakura- ta apressadinha em Tenten n.n

Tenten- n.n

Sakura- beija o Neji

Tenten- O.O SAKURA!!!!

Sakura- vai la, beija n.n

Tenten- indo em direção ao Neji

Neji levanta e agarra Tenten pela cintura, esta coloca os braços em volta do seu pescoço e Neji aproxima seus lábios, no começo o beijo era tímido, mas depois foi ficando mais apaixonado e demorado...

Naruto- caham, será que dá para os dois desgrudar?

Neji e Tenten- vermelhos

Sasuke- vamos continuar- girando a garrafa...

Makoto pergunta e Hinata responde

Makoto- verdade ou desfio?

Hinata- desafio

Makoto- te desafio a fazer uma strip pra nós

Hinata- QUEEEEEE? NEM PENSAAAAR

Naruto- que que é em seu hentai? Ta achando que a Hinata é o que?

Makoto- cala a boca que o assunto não é com você

Naruto- ora seu- pronto para bater em Makoto quando...

Meninas- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Neji- droga, acabou a luz ...

Sasuke- e agora?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esse Makoto é bem pervertido em? Bom, mas taí mais um capítulo gente, espero que esteja bom, beijinhos e MANDEM REVIEWS XD

Carou-chan: também acho que a história do Fuyu é triste ÇÇ, mas e ai? Ta ficando legal a fic? Continue acompanhando n.n e bjinhos XD

Sakura-annynha: que bom que você ta amando XD, eu to gostando muito da sua história tb, eu vou acompanha, mas quando que vem o próximo capitulo? Eu to esperando!!! Continue acompanhando a minha n.n bjinhos n.n


End file.
